Definition Drabbles -Phantomworks
by DarkSunlightInc
Summary: (puppyshipping) Examining a word past the simple order of letters. Micron: One millionth of a meter. Of course, not even in his dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Phantomworks: hey everyone! I've started a little contest on this group site. I'm hoping to see the differences between writing styles and experiences.

**Alice: and practice your puppyshipping.**

Phantomworks: that too. I'm doing one word and definition per chapter, chosen randomly from a dictionary. My friends here have answered the challenge to do the same word with a different pairing.

**Alice; this will be exciting.**

Phantomworks; I hope. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Screech

V. to utter or make a harsh, shrill cry or sound. N. a harsh, shrill cry or sound.

A terrible, soul piercing screech filled the air. It was a horrible, ear-bleeding shriek that cast fear into the hearts of even the bravest man. It belonged to the village's own personal tormenter, the Demon of Ice.

When it picked its target, that was the last thing its victim would ever hear besides the crunch of their bones and their own death-filled screams.

That was why, when that shrill sound split the air, Joey felt his insides grow cold. His head shot up, scanning the air before glancing around him. Why did it have to be _today_ that he coaxed his blind sister to come glean the fields with him? Why did it have to be _today_ that the demon attacked?

_Why_?!

The demon had not come yet, but there were no other targets around. It would be either him or his sister and he knew if worst came to worst, he'd put himself between them without a single thought.

Spying a dark cover of trees, he grabbed his sister's arm, making her drop the basket.

"Ah! Brother!" she let out a startled squeak and started to fumble for it, unable to tell where it landed.

"Leave it!" he commanded, dragging her towards the clump of trees that would be their safe haven. The awful sound filled her ears again as they neared the undergrowth.

_Almost there!_ He thought, but it was all for not.

Just as suddenly as the shriek had come, clawed hands grasped at his sister who let out a terrified cry as she was ripped from his hands.

"No!" he shouted, lunging at the retreating beast, latching onto his sister before it could fly off. The unexpected weight drew it downwards, but the blonde knew that it would shake him off eventually. Tilting his head back, he yelled, "LET MY SISTER GO! TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

"No, Joey!" Serenity protested, hands gripping his arms blindly, but Joey's request was heard. The demon lowered just enough to release the girl without harming her and snatched her brother up, taking to the skies like it should have before.

"BROTHER! NO! LET HIM GO, LET HIM _GO!_"

Down below, he could see villagers running from their houses to see what the commotion was. He desperately hoped that they'd find Serenity before she got herself lost. Briefly he wondered if they could see him, could realize who the beast was carrying off.

It they did, there might be a chance that he could be saved.

But as they scrambled about and chased Serenity who had taken off in a mad dash (somehow thinking it would save her brother), that hope died and the ground grew further and further away. Now he was clutching at the scaly paws himself to keep from falling to his doom.

As he watched the tiny village recede from view, his only regret was that he had ever heard that deathly screech in the first place.

**Alice:… short.**

Phantomworks: hey! It's a drabble! Not even a oneshot!

**Alice; short.**

Phantomworks; I'm getting used to it! Go easy on me! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomworks: been awhile.

**Alice; you've got lots of stories.**

Phantomworks: yeah, but no one on here has accepted my challenge of writing.

**Alice: which was?**

Phantomworks; don't matter. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Micron

N. one millienth of a meter

"Hey, Mutt!" a voice called out t'me as I slung my book bag over my shoulder. Scowlin', I looked up at the approachin' figure.

"What'd'you want, Kaiba?" I demanded, "Come t'make fun o'me again? 'Cause I'd gladly intro-duce ya t'my fist."

"No, I… there's something else I wish to discuss." He said, kinda quiet like.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged, "What?"

He was silent fer a few moments, like he was gatherin' his thoughts. Then he spoke, "Joey I… I've always thought that you were different from others."

I gasped, my breath lodgin' in my throat as Seto looked at me wit' a strange emotion in his eyes.

"Cuter, kinder… feistier…" he leaned closer. Our eyes met an' my heart tried t'break out of my rib-cage wit' th'strength of its beat. His hand entwined in mine.

"Do you think… I could take you out this Saturday night?" His smooth voice caused th'butterflies in my stomach t'whip up a storm. "Do you think we could be more than friends?"

"Yes." I breathed, a bare whisper on th'wind, so contradictin' th'intense emotions of excitement and anxiety that whirled through me. At my answer, he smiled softly, happy at my acceptance.

His strangely warm eyes danced as he leaned in an' my breath hitched in my excitement. He drew closer an' closer, his lips only inches from mine. Our breath mingled, our scents mixin' into a heady aroma. Instinctively, my eyes slipped shut as we leant in, only microns from each other…

Suddenly, my alarm rang, startlin' me awake. My heart thumped wildly in my chest as I scrambled t'shut it off. I took a few minutes t'remember thd'ream an' I cursed myself.

I was so close!

But apparently, I would never be able t'kiss Seto Kaiba, not even in my dreams.

o0O0o

Phantomworks; I'm working on the next one already. So I hope to have it up sooner…

**Alice: hopefully.**

Phantomworks: eh-heh… review?


End file.
